


Surprise (written for the Awesome April Challenge)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Surprise (written for the Awesome April Challenge)

Dedicated to [](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/profile)[**poetrychik**](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/) who inspired the original bunny. It's grown a bit since then, but this one's for you, chickie.  
  
Thanks to [](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/profile)[**joshysleo**](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/) and [](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://poetrychik.livejournal.com/)**poetrychik** who told me it didn't need to be tossed into a dumpster. Unbetaed because of time, mainly because I only got it finished a few minutes ago and I didn't want to ask anyone at the last minute. If you see any glaring errors or places that just don't work/fit and would like to comment, please do.  
  
1,214 words.  
  


"I got you a present," AJ's breath ghosts over his ear, sending slivers of arousal spiking through him even though it's only been a few minutes since he arrived.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Lance asks, tilting his head down to kiss the man in his lap.  
  
"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," AJ whispers softly against his lips, before kissing back more heatedly than before.  
  
"When can I have it?" Lance questions, removing AJ from his lap and stretching him out on the couch, pressing AJ into the overstuffed cushions. Hovering over his lover, he looks down and asks, "Is it animal, vegetable or mineral?"  
  
"I'm still not telling," AJ breathes out on a moan. Lance tries all the tricks he knows to convince him to speak up, but at the end of the night, is still no closer to finding out what the surprise is.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
  
The blindfold is tight but not too snug. He can hear AJ breathing heavily at his back, but he's not worried. Lance knows that nothing will happen without his permission, and even though AJ is behind him and has the upper hand for the moment, Lance is still fully in control.  
  
He's pushed forward into the room, AJ's hands on his hips to guide him, until his knees bump gently against the bed. It's different being on this side of the blindfold, not what Lance is used to at all, but AJ promised him a surprise and he's been looking forward to finding out what it is all day.  
  
He wasn't expecting to be surprised this well though, and he thinks that it's about time to refresh AJ's memory about who is the boss in their relationship. Raising his hands to pull off the blindfold, Lance is surprised to feel AJ's hands come up to stop him.  
  
"Please don't take it off yet." Warm, cinnamon scented air washes over him as AJ speaks. "Your surprise isn't ready yet."  
  
Lance nods and drops his hands back to his sides, tucking his thumbs into his pockets to wait. He can hear movement and rustling coming from the other side of the room, and since AJ is still right beside him, Lance surmises that there is another person in the room. He wonders who AJ has allowed into their home without making sure it was okay with Lance but practically as soon as the thought forms, Lance knows that it must be one of the other Boys. AJ is a private person, also, and he wouldn't allow just anyone into the private sanctuary of their bedroom.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Time passes slowly, each second seeming to drag out over minutes. Lance is getting impatient, sitting stiffly in the chair, ready to tear the blindfold away to see who AJ is whispering to and to discover what his surprise is. He's been digging blunted fingernails into the skin of his palms for what seems like hours, but in reality, he knows that it hasn't been that long. AJ knows he doesn't like to be kept waiting though, unless the waiting is on his own terms. Lance realizes that AJ is doing this for him, however, so he makes a conscious effort to relax and just sit quietly until AJ is ready to reveal the surprise. Letting his mind wander to the last time he'd had AJ in this very same position, Lance finally manages to unclench his hands and let his back mold to the chair.  
  
A soft touch on his arm brings him back into the moment, dragging him from his thoughts. His lover's raspy voice speaks softly in his ear. "Your present is ready for you now." AJ's hand under his arm tugs him gently from the chair, and he's guided yet again to the edge of the bed. Nimble fingers are at the back of his head, loosening the knot holding the blindfold on. Lance brings his hands up to hold the the scrap of silk in place until AJ is actually ready for him to see. The material finally falls to the sides, ends trailing against Lance's bare arms, as AJ turns him around, facing away from the bed.  
  
He lowers the blindfold, dropping it to the side, and looks down into the warm, brown eyes of his lover. AJ looks nervous, but Lance puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiles warmly to let him know that it's okay. Whatever this surprise is, it will not change how things are between them.  
  
"I know we haven't really talked about this, but it's something I think you'll enjoy, if you can let yourself." With those softly spoken words, AJ turns Lance around again, towards the bed.  
  
Lance builds the anticipation even more by not looking directly at the bed. The room is lit dimly, candles on all available surfaces and the overheads turned down low. AJ has actually cleaned up after himself this time, no random articles of clothing laying around, and the dresser is actually not a cluttered mess for the moment. It's usually a mess, cologne bottles, eyeliner pencils, nail polish, scarfs, caps, beanies, and other things piled up on it, but right now, it's all been put away and Lance can see the reflection of the candlelight in the mirror above and himself and AJ standing beside the bed. Deciding that he's delayed the surprise enough, Lance finally looks down at the bed.  
  
Sprawled out on the forest green silk sheets is Kevin Richardson, arms crossed behind his head and legs spread slightly, just enough to tease. Lance swallows heavily and keeps looking, in case this is just a one time thing. He wants to keep this in his memory. Kevin's hair is longer than he's worn it in recent years, just reaching his shoulders and Lance wonders if it's as soft as he'd always imagined it would be.  
  
Letting his eyes work their way on down, he notices that the muscles in Kevin's chest and stomach are still as defined as they were in the porn video that the Boys had done in their early years, aka 'Quit Playin' Games'. His skin is paler than Lance had imagined in his multiple fantasies, but still looked smooth. Very little body hair covered Kevin's body, only a light dusting across his chest and legs with a larger bush surrounding his erection. Yes, erection. Lance looked again, just to make sure. Kevin being turned on by him. this just didn't seem right. He'd always imagined Kevin as a top, and had never even thought about him any other way. Fantasized, sure, but never really thought it might be possible.  
  
Lance didn't bottom for anyone, not anymore, not since Adam, and AJ knew this. Kevin had to have come here tonight knowing what was going to happen, that he would be bottoming if actual intercourse took place. A shudder broke through, even though Lance tried to fight it.  
  
"Relax, babe. He knows why he's here, and what will and won't happen." His lover soothed him with soft words and a gentle touch. AJ's steadying hand on his back relaxed him, not realizing how badly he had tensed up at the thought of bottoming. AJ dimmed the lights and smiled. "Let's see if we can try out our new toy."


End file.
